Inveterados
by puppyvegeta
Summary: Não podia lidar com o amor que sentia por Sirius sem se sentir inexpugnavelmente destruído por ele. [SiRem]


**Título:** Inveterados  
**Sinopse:** Não podia lidar com o amor que sentia por Sirius sem se sentir inexpugnavelmente destruído por ele.  
**Avisos:** Se passa no quarto ano, logo após o retorno de Voldemort e o encerramento do Torneio Tribuxo. Contém relação sexual explícita entre homens.

* * *

– _Já é o bastante para começar – disse o diretor se interpondo aos dois homens mais uma vez. – Agora tenho trabalho para cada um de vocês. A atitude de Fudge, embora não seja inesperada, muda tudo, Sirius. Preciso que você comece imediatamente. Alerte Remo Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungo Fletcher, a turma antiga. Fique escondido com Lupin por enquanto, entrarei em contato com você lá.¹_

E, nesse momento, Sirius precisou se dividir em mil pedaços para dar conta de todas as informações. Como se já não bastasse todos os acontecimentos daquela noite; o perigo iminente que Harry correra, o retorno de Voldemort, a morte de um aluno de Hogwarts, a negação cega de Fudge... Agora aquilo. Foi preciso um autodomínio absoluto para que não deixasse transparecer o quanto aquela ordem o deixara exultante, amedrontado, ansioso, quase delirante. A despeito de todos os seus esforços, no entanto, ele teve certeza dos olhos perscrutadores de Dumbledore sobre si. O melhor que podia fazer era ignorar, como o diretor também teve a lisura de fazer.

Um Sirius adulto e completamente consciente de suas responsabilidades como padrinho consolou um amuado Harry Potter, garantindo-o que se encontrariam em breve. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo ceder, mesmo que a muito contragosto, à sua ausência. A verdade é que em outras circunstâncias teria fincado as quatro patas ao lado da cama do afilhado, e se recusaria a sair dali a menos que fosse arrastado pelas orelhas. Meio que podia imaginar a cena sem se esforçar muito. Mas um elemento essencial oculto naquela cena mudava completamente o comportamento de Sirius. O que não lhe era novidade; a simples menção daquele nome sempre foi capaz de desencadear em Sirius as reações mais diversificadas.

_Remus Lupin._

O animago desceu as escadarias de Hogwarts, saindo para o gramado frio e coberto de um céu escuro como pixe e agourento. Não se lembrava de jamais ter visto um clima tão modorrento no castelo. Um misto de choque, tristeza e desnorteamento que os recentes acontecimentos ainda impunham aos presentes. Não obstante, Sirius cruzou o salão principal e ganhou os gramados do castelo, em direção a Hogsmeade. As quatro patas batiam com força no chão seco, e ele não se lembrava de correr tão rápido desde que precisava fugir das azarações de James nos corredores da escola. Seu corpo inteiro formigava numa sensação crescente de entorpecimento, e ele não pode deixar de se sentir culpado pela crescente espiral de contentamento que fustigava seu coração a cada passada.

Como podia se sentir remotamente feliz diante do perigo horrível em que Harry se encontrava? E não só Harry, é claro, mas todos eles? Como podia sentir algo além de horror diante da notícia irrevogável de que Lord Voldemort estava de volta? Será que ele não se lembrava dos horrores que aquilo significava?

Seus pulmões se redobravam em busca de ar quando alcançou o vilarejo, cruzando-o em velocidade alucinante em direção à caverna onde estivera escondido.

Será que o completo absentismo de tudo o que Sirius mais prezava, nos últimos anos de sua vida, podia justificar o fato de que toda aquela descarga de adrenalina o fizesse se sentir mais_ vivo_ do que jamais se sentira nos passados treze anos? _Será?_

Ele alcançou a caverna, escorregando num monte de lama logo na entrada, revolvendo a forma humana o mais rápido que pode. Revirou os restos que indicavam que alguém vivera porcamente ali nos últimos dias: restos de comida que Harry lhe enviara, ossadas de ratos, milhares de pergaminhos e um tinteiro velho, com uma pena quebrada que conseguira furtar logo nos primeiros dias. Estabanado, abriu um pergaminho no chão e rabiscou, as mãos trêmulas quase partindo a pena uma segunda vez.

_Aconteceu. Sabe onde me encontrar. Avise a todos que puder.  
__Padfoot._

Houve certa hesitação antes de assinar o bilhete. Mas não havia tempo algum para embaraços, e Sirius rapidamente amarrou o bilhete na pata da coruja que vinha utilizando para trocar cartas com Harry no último ano. Em seguida, alcançou Bicuço, desatou-o das cordas que o mantinham preso e montou no hipogrifo, ganhando o negrume do céu mais uma vez.

A enxurrada de sentimentos que afogava seu coração não parou um segundo sequer desde que montara em Bicuço, até finalmente se ver diante de seu destino. Demorou alguns dias antes de chegar ali. Não que não tivesse corrido até lá como se sua vida dependesse disso – mas tinha ordens de Dumbledore a cumprir. Àquela altura, toda a Ordem e um pouco mais já devia estar alerta. Remus não respondeu sua coruja. Claro que aquilo era um pouco improvável, devido ao fato de que coruja alguma o encontraria devido a intensa movimentação dos últimos dois dias.

Já era madrugada quando parou em frente ao Largo Grimmauld, 12. Fazia frio, ele sabia vagamente, pois seu corpo tremia não por causa da temperatura. Estava exausto, faminto, e não adiantava mentir que era por isso que seu coração parecia prestes a saltar pela boca, fazendo tremer seu pomo-de-adão. Ele sabia que, talvez, tivesse demorado um pouco mais do que o realmente necessário antes de chegar ao Largo. Porque a simples ideia de ficar preso na casa, ansiando a chegada de Remus, era enlouquecedora.

Ele entrou, depois que a casa surgiu magicamente diante de seus olhos, fazendo Bicuço patear o chão desconfiado. Não era exatamente fácil guiar o bicho até a entrada da casa, mas devia ser feito rápido, e em poucos segundos Sirius se viu em volta de tudo aquilo o que havia fugido em sua adolescência. Torceu os lábios; não era nem remotamente perto de estar em casa. A caverna forrada de ratos lhe apetecia mais como um lar do que aquele lugar mofado e velho. Sentindo-se frio e cru, ele avançou pelo corredor estreito da entrada, com Bicuço bafejando impaciente em sua nuca. Lugares apertados eram terríveis para o hipogrifo, e Sirius não podia culpá-lo de maneira alguma, considerando a forma como haviam vivido até então. Acariciou suas penas calmamente, enquanto atravessava os cômodos.

Subir as escadas com ele foi provavelmente a coisa mais improvável e difícil que já tinha feito. Seus cascos pareciam prestes a quebrar as velhas tábuas da escada estreita, e ele não podia culpar o desespero do animal quando o velho quadro de sua mãe, do qual ele se esquecera completamente, começou a berrar. Ele próprio quase teve uma parada cardíaca.

– OLHA ELE AÍ! TRAIDOR DO SANGUE, COMO_ OUSA_ VOLTAR A ESTA CASA? ONDE ESTÃO SEUS AMIGOS IMUNDOS? SEU SANGUE JÁ NÃO PERTENCE A ESTA CASA, FOI QUEIMADO, DESERTOU, NÃO TEM DIREITO DE ESTAR AQUI...

Bicuço desorientou-se completamente perante a gritaria. Metendo os cascos nas canelas de Sirius, disparou escada acima, rompendo velhas madeiras podres e derrubando quadros ao tentar abrir as asas nos corredores.

– Cale a boca! Cale a boca, velha imunda! – vociferou, puxando as cortinas em agonia, tentando por tudo no mundo cobrir o quadro berrante de sua velha mãe.

– ENCHENDO MINHA CASA DE SANGUE-RUINS, MESTIÇOS IMUNDOS! FOI VOCÊ QUEM O TROUXE, NÃO É? SEU AMIGUINHO IMUNDO, RASTEJANDO PELA MINHA MANSÃO, O SANGUE AMALDIÇOADO, MESTIÇO IMUNDO...

O coração de Sirius gelou e ele parou de tentar puxar as cortinas imediatamente.

– Que foi que disse? Tem alguém aqui? – sua voz morreu no meio da frase, logo reconhecendo que era impossível conter sua mãe.

– Está de volta, meu senhor? Creio que não tenha permissão, não devia aparecer assim, olha como deixa minha senhora...

A espinha de Sirius se arrepiou. Com um asco profundo que não conseguiu evitar, espremeu-se na parede quando Monstro brotou no topo da escada, descendo os degraus em direção ao quadro de sua senhora.

– Trazendo espécies imundas para esta casa – Murmurou o elfo, e Sirius teve dúvida a respeito de quem exatamente ele estava se referindo – já não basta ter deixado o coração de minha senhora em frangalhos... Aqui, acalme-se minha senhora, Monstro está aqui.

O elfo fechou as cortinas do quadro da Sra. Black, devolvendo ao recinto um silêncio que Sirius nem se dera conta que sentia falta. No andar de cima, Bicuço parecia muito disposto a derrubar as paredes até conseguir uma brecha por onde escapar, até que finalmente se acalmou.

Ainda sem dizer palavra, observou o elfo mal-humorado descer o restante das escadas e desaparecer de vista. Mal suspirara de alívio, pronto para descobrir os danos que o hiprogrifo causara no andar de cima, e uma nova voz o fez congelar de imediato.

– É como estar em casa, não é?

Sirius se virou tão bruscamente que poderia muito bem ter perdido o equilíbrio. Ao pé da escada – agora parcialmente esburacada pelas patas de Bicuço – estava ninguém menos do que ele. Remus Lupin.

– Não sei exatamente a quem de nós três ele estava se referindo com "espécies imundas"; você, Bicuço ou eu – ele respondeu, antes de poder conter um sorriso.

Fitou Remus do alto da escada, completamente imóvel. Como se qualquer movimento pudesse romper o abençoado momento de calma que se instalou. Ele absorveu o lobisomem com o olhar. Ainda magro, pálido, o cabelo castanho-claro desalinhado. As cicatrizes que contornavam seu pescoço e sumiam por dentro de seu suéter puído. Os olhos amendoados, donos de uma mansidão que só eles possuíam. O sorriso calmo e amável, fazia parecer uma piada que houvesse uma guerra se armando lá fora. E os gestos leves, ele notou, tão típicos de Remus, logo o fazia galgar alguns degraus sem que se desse conta.

Sirius fez o mesmo, evitando uma cratera que o casco de Bicuço abrira no degrau logo abaixo.

– Creio que no seu caso um bom banho resolveria pelo menos a parte sobre ser imundo.

Sirius riu. Aquela risada tão rara, um ganido tão dele. O deleitava como Remus havia absorvido a capacidade de ser irônico em todos aqueles anos de convivência com ele e James, mas ainda conservava seu jeito de falar cativante e brando que lhe eram tão típicos desde a adolescência – e que ele próprio e James jamais tiveram.

Separados por dois degraus e um grosseiro buraco na madeira podre, Sirius mandou completamente às favas o sentimento de culpa que o acompanhara em sua viagem até o Largo Grimmauld. Como, por Merlin, poderia rebater a mansidão de sentimentos que aquele homem trazia consigo? Como podia ter se culpado por se sentir feliz com a possibilidade de tê-lo novamente?

O sorriso de Remus fazia parecer que a eclosão de uma segunda guerra contra Voldemort não era mais sério do que estuporar Sonserinos no intervalo entre as aulas. Nada resistia ao marrom cálido daquelas avelãs. Daquele rosto cansado e da barba por fazer. E, de repente, Sirius sentiu-se impossivelmente atraído pela figura desconhecida que Remus se tornara. Reencontrara-o no último ano, é verdade, mas não tivera tempo de analisá-lo. Não em sua loucura tórrida de vingança por Peter, não em sua fuga desabalada para salvar sua pele de Azkaban.

Os olhos do lobisomem não o traiam – havia neles a mesma curiosidade, o mesmo sofrimento. A mesma pergunta muda, que nenhum dos dois ousava fazer, mas que permanecera entalada no último ano inteiro desde que haviam se reencontrado após a fuga do animago de Azkaban.

Sem que nenhum deles realmente tomasse consciência de quem tomara o movimento, o fato é que no segundo seguinte o ar parecia ter condensado ao redor, e seria complicado respirar se Sirius estivesse realmente empenhado em fazer isso. Seus lábios se derreteram sobre os de Remus, suas mãos irremediavelmente perdidas em seus fios acobreados; tão ávido no ato de tomá-lo para si que seu pé enterrou na cratera aberta por Bicuço no chão. A madeira rangeu e cedeu, e os dois teriam ido ao chão se Remus não tivesse sido rápido o suficiente para ampará-lo.

No mesmo instante as cortinas da Sra. Black se reabriram, e o ânimo da bruxa se exaltou ainda mais do que na primeira vez. Como não bastasse a destruição em sua casa, deparou-se com o filho dependurado no pescoço de Remus. Tão chocada pareceu, que o que se seguiram foram apenas berros sem nexo algum, como se o horror não a permitisse formular um xingamento que realmente expugnasse sua incredulidade.

Sob berros e protestos, e sobre o trotar de Bicuço que recomeçara no andar de cima, Sirius segurou o lobisomem pela mão. Nem ao menos tentou calar a velha mãe; galgou os degraus com o outro em seus calcanhares sem dizer palavra, e alcançando o andar de cima, atirou-o dentro de seu antigo quarto, trancando a porta em seguida.

Remus estava prestes a perguntar se estava tudo bem, mas não foi preciso. Um riso alto preencheu o quarto, se sobrepôs ao restante do barulho da casa, e em poucos segundos Remus foi envolvido pelo semi-latido de Sirius, deixando-se levar completamente. Sentou-se na cama; as mãos apertadas contra a barriga em contrações, enquanto Sirius escorregava pela porta, sentando-se no chão e tampando o rosto com as mãos. E riram com afinco, riram como Sirius não pensava mais ser capaz de fazer. Havia tantos motivos por trás de cada risada, mas Sirius não queria pensar em nenhum deles. A visão de Remus perante si, jogado em sua cama, os olhos vermelhos e marejados... Era impossível não ser imediatamente transportado a Hogwarts. O alívio de tê-lo novamente, de ser aceito, de ter parte de sua vida antiga de volta ao lugar. Alucinadamente tomado por esse sentimento, Sirius se ergueu cambaleante, sentando-se ao lado do lobisomem.

Não soube jamais por quanto tempo haviam se permitido rir. Quando pararam, a mãe de Sirius já não mais gritava, e até Bicuço parecia ter se calado – aonde quer que estivesse. Os olhos se encontraram acidentalmente; e Sirius sorriu agora, sem a euforia explosiva das risadas. Seus dedos cruzaram o edredom empoeirado de penas da cama, alcançando os de Remus, e ele o trouxe para si, encostando a palma do lobisomem em seu peito.

– A última vez que eu ri assim, foi quando James acordou Wormtail com um pacote de bombas de bosta no quinto ano.

O ar etéreo de felicidade em torno de ambos não se abalou à menção do nome de Wormtail. Parecia haver certo acordo silencioso a respeito disso. Esperaram treze anos por aquele momento; e nenhum deles parecia disposto a deixar Voldemort roubá-lo, como já havia roubado tantas outras coisas antes.

A mão livre de Remus subiu, pautando o maxilar magro do animago. Apesar dos sinais do tempo, da injúria e dos desleixos que passara, era tão fácil para ele ver Sirius por detrás daqueles sinais de sofrimento. Tão, tão fácil. E continuava _tão_ lindo. Seu olhar se encheu de algo que Sirius não conseguiria descrever com outra palavra que não fosse adoração, e sabia que eles eram apenas um reflexo de seus próprios olhos.

Ainda houve tempo para um sorriso cúmplice antes que seus lábios se encontrassem novamente. Tão imediatamente como começara, Sirius reconheceu o mesmo ardor que costumava sentir. O que o surpreendeu foi a intensidade esmagadora, que quase fazia o coração se comprimir achatado no peito. Sua mãe podia retornar em carne e osso, montada em Bicuço e atirando sua cavalaria de elfos domésticos sobre eles naquele momento, pois nada importava. Ele não pararia. Não _poderia_ parar.

Quando se separaram, Remus estremeceu ao reconhecer no olhar cinzento de Sirius aquele mesmo calor vulcânico de treze anos atrás. Com o crescente detalhe de que Sirius se tornara um homem muito diferente do que fora antes. Aquela imagem dúbia de um Sirius Black idêntico ao que havia deixado para trás, e de um homem completamente novo, dono de cicatrizes incontáveis e dores profundas deixava Remus tão apaixonado quanto atormentado.

Entretanto, mesmo diante do assombro que sentia, não havia nada além de aceitação quando se chocou novamente contra o animago, seus lábios e dentes trabalhando francamente na missão de desbravá-lo por completo. Suas mãos percorreram o tórax e o abdome, descobrindo-os tão magros e frágeis, muito embora nada em Sirius exalasse fraqueza. Seus olhos eram arrebatadores, seu corpo escaldante e o toque desesperado de suas mãos era tórrido. Retirou-lhe a pesada capa de viagem, que levantou poeira quando foi atirada ao chão. A blusa cinzenta de algodão, completamente puída pelo tempo, seguiu o mesmo caminho logo em seguida. Os olhos de Remus se pausaram naquela figura absurdamente branca e esguia. Podia ver o contorno de suas costelas sem o menor esforço, e o modo como a barriga afundava a medida que Remus por ela resvalava a ponta dos dígitos.

Se pudesse abarcar o animago por inteiro, suprimir suas vontades, cobri-lo de toda a ternura que merecia, ele o teria feito sem pestanejar. O olhar piedoso de Remus, no entanto, era urticante. Sabia que era merecedor daquela piedade, mas não o _queria_ ser. Vestiu seu melhor sorriso, aquele mesmo que dizia a Remus que tudo ficaria bem, quando um deles parecia finalmente a um passo de ser expulso de Hogwarts. O lobisomem pareceu saber ler a mensagem em sua íris, pois seu sorriso se acalentou e ele deitou-se sobre o animago, tomando-lhe a boca com pressa.

De modo entusiástico, Sirius lhe envolveu o tronco, transgredindo os limites de seu suéter surrado e o empurrando para cima. Não houve relutância, como tantas vezes houvera no passado, por parte de Remus. Por um instante Sirius gostaria que houvesse tido, quando bateu os olhos no peito chapado do licantropo. Seus olhos piscaram diante do enorme emaranhado de novas cicatrizes em sua pele. Seu rosto se contorceu de dor, como se as cicatrizes fossem fruto de seu sofrimento, e não do de Remus. Não conhecia nenhuma daquelas marcas. Treze anos de lua cheia estavam gravadas em sua pele. Treze anos em que Sirius não estivera com ele. A dor distorceu o cinza de seus olhos e o cão desviou o foco, tentando não submeter o lupino ao mesmo que olhar de compaixão que vira nele segundos atrás.

Mas o lobisomem tomou-lhe o queixo, retomando o contato visual à força. Evitando se desmanchar na frente de Remus, Sirius rapidamente o beijou na boca. Dessa vez mais cálido, fervoroso e impregnado de um pedido desnecessário de clemência. Como se fosse sua culpa, como se cada marca daquela pele precisasse de absolvição.

Remus contornou o animago com os braços, afundando-o contra o colchão endurecido pelo tempo. Os lábios derraparam pelo pescoço, e foi preciso afastar os bastos cabelos negros de Sirius para que ele pudesse continuar. Contornou sua clavícula e maculou sua pele com os dentes caninos, fazendo o outro desenhar um arco suave com a coluna, em busca de mais contato. Podia sentir a quentura inveterado de Remus entre suas coxas, e quase havia se esquecido do desejo lancinante que ela despertava ao menor contato com sua pele. Seus dedos quase descarnados floreavam desenhos aleatórios entre as escápulas do lobisomem, de quando em quando o puxando para mais perto.

Já os dedos firmes de Remus tremeram visivelmente ao tentar dar cabo da calça de pano de Sirius, e quando já tinha sua tarefa parcialmente cumprida, foi com um inconfundível gemido de excitação que descobriu a masculinidade do outro tesa, com gotas generosas e translúcidas transbordando pela abertura. Tomou-o sem demoras entre os dedos, e Sirius não conseguiu refrear o ganido que se seguiu, absolutamente incrédulo de que _prazer _ainda fosse uma sensação que seus nervos se conservavam capazes de sentir.

– M-Moony, vá com calma... – Resfolegou, quando sentiu os dedos agora sobre seus testículos tensos.

Remus riu contra a pele de seu pescoço, subindo os lábios úmidos até a audição do canino. Beijou-lhe e atritou os dentes no lóbulo sempre sensível de Sirius, manipulando-o com as mãos com uma perícia que honestamente não parecia ter enfrentado uma abstinência de treze anos. Sirius teria franzido o cenho com a informação, se não tivesse o ar suspendido quando notou a cabeleira castanha do lobisomem se deslocar horizontalmente em direção ao seu ventre.

Seus dedos nodosos quase arrancaram um pedaço do lençol mofado ao sentir a quentura aveludada de Remus em sua rigidez.

– Oh, Moony... – Ele arqueou a coluna, buscando mais da boca do licantropo, tateando seus cabelos macios e o empurrando diretamente contra o falo.

Sabia que iria gozar dentro em breve, mas não esperara mais de uma década para desfalecer com os mais simples toques de Remus. Era, para dizer o mínimo, vergonhoso. Convenceu o lupino a se afastar, com muito custo e algum jeito, e ambos riram ao terem os olhos postos uns sobre os outros novamente. Os lábios vermelhos e inchados de Remus, e ainda úmidos com nada mais do que provas de seu prazer despertaram nele uma concupiscência latente de anos. Buscou Remus, provou-se na boca dele, mergulhando nos sons úmidos que vinham do encontro de suas línguas. Como pode, Sirius sinalizou para que ele se livrasse da calça, e ambos nus gemeram juntos quando o peso de Remus forçou o outro contra a cama novamente.

Sirius abriu as pernas, completamente desnorteado, mas teve forças o suficiente para descer as mãos entre seus ventres, untando-as no líquido do lobisomem, enquanto usava de toda a elasticidade que tinha para manipulá-los juntos. Podia sentir as veias pulsantes do lobo contra as suas, e com muito custo reteve um gemido que teria saído alto demais.

Buscando os olhos do animago, Remus mordiscou seu lábio fino uma vez, antes de revirar os lençóis em busca de algo que Sirius já sabia o que era. Encontrou a varinha perdida no meio dos panos empoeirados, e, sem se importar se era a sua ou a de Sirius, murmurou um feitiço que imediatamente verteu um líquido viscoso de sua ponta, no qual Remus untou os dedos. Seus olhos sempre fixos no animago, largou a varinha e fez exatamente o que Sirius estivera esperando; forçou-lhe a entrada com jeito, porém firme.

Sirius decididamente gritou dessa vez. Era mentira dizer que não doía, mas a abstinência do ato e o tato com que Remus o invadia eram demais para ele. Moveu as cadeiras com ganância, empalando-se nos dedos compridos; porém insuficientes, de Remus.

– Padfoot, vai se machucar... – Houve tempo para alertar, antes de Sirius sorrir com lascívia.

– Moony, de todas as dores que passei nesses últimos anos, essa é a única pela qual eu _realmente_ esperei – confidenciou ao pé do ouvido do lobo, e logo soube que não precisaria mais dizer nada.

Sentiu os dedos se curvarem em seu interior, resvalando parcamente em sua próstata, mas o que foi o suficiente para que ele soltasse silvos longos de aflição e prazer. Remus tinha os olhos pregados nele; absorto em cada traço, bebendo cada expressão prazerosa que enrugava o rosto magro de Sirius. Sua própria ereção exigia zelo, mas ele a negligenciava deliberadamente.

– Oh, Remus, agora. Por favor – Sufocou um gemido basto contra a têmpora do lobisomem, as unhas cravando-se ao longo de suas costas como num pedido mudo de amparo.

E Remus o amparou. Foi difícil se acomodar no interior do bruxo; muito mais do que se lembrava. Era contraído, justo como Remus não tinha mais lembrança real de ser. Era impossível forçar sua presença sem ter certeza de que machucaria Sirius, mas o animago não parecia ter nenhuma objeção. Pelo contrário, erguia o quadril com um desespero palpável, e não tardou para que Remus abandonasse completamente a cautela, consumido inteiro pelo arrebatamento que Sirius despertava. Afundou-se nele, investiu dolorosamente contra seu corpo, dilatando sua passagem com uma possessividade que fazia a libido de Sirius corroê-lo sem piedade.

Seu corpo tremia com cada golpe, os lençóis amarrotados cuspiam poeira a cada movimento desvairado de um corpo sobre o outro. Sirius abriu os olhos, fincando as pupilas dilatadas em Remus, e sorriu-lhe com uma cumplicidade e permissividade que fez o lobisomem uivar; as mais ternas e escaldantes memórias vindo à tona em sua mente nublada, avolumando-se com a grande quantidade de sentimentos que transbordavam por ele. E literalmente transbordou; completamente banhado em suor, lágrimas mornas banhando o rosto marcado à medida que sentia que não podia lidar com aquilo. Não podia lidar com o amor que sentia por Sirius sem se sentir inexpugnavelmente _destruído_ por ele.

E Sirius sorriu diante de suas lágrimas, sem ter certeza se partilhava delas ou não. Seu corpo era rebelião de sentimentos e temperaturas, e era impossível distinguir o que vinha dele ou o que vinha de Remus. Seu corpo fraquejou e ele foi o primeiro a fechar os olhos; a cabeça pendeu para trás em um orgasmo violento, que o fez convulsionar por completo nos braços do lobisomem. Remus gravou a imagem nas retinas; e não foi preciso mais para que, menos de um minuto depois, despejasse seu prazer dentro do animago. Ele uivou, Sirius quase riu de satisfação e recebeu o peso maciço do outro sobre si, completamente ciente de que seu coração não parecia forte o suficiente para aguentar o que quer que fosse aquela torrente de afeição que o envolveu um segundo depois.

Aferrou-se em Remus como se o mesmo tivesse tentado fugir dali, embora ele nem ao menos parecesse capaz de mover um músculo. O único indício de que estava consciente foi uma risada abafada, o único som que ele parecia capaz de produzir no momento.

Quando voltaram ao presente, não saberiam dizer quanto tempo haveria se passado. Toda a poeira já havia baixado, a menos que se olhasse para um único feixe de luz artificial que entrava das cortinas mal fechadas, revelando as partículas suspensas. Sirius nem ao menos tinha certeza de que havia dormido ou não, mas seu corpo começava a reclamar sob o peso de Remus. Antes que precisasse tomar alguma providência, porém, o lobisomem atirou-se para o lado, imediatamente aconchegando-se no peito descarnado de Sirius. Continuava confortável, apesar de tudo.

Havia tanta coisa que queriam dizer. Tanto que ainda não tiveram oportunidade de explicar. Tanto que queriam saber. Mas nenhum dos dois parecia apto a começar por lugar algum; era bom simplesmente estar ali novamente. Como se os anos passados não fossem mais do que uma lacuna que merecia ser descartada nos créditos finais.

Mas não. Porque assim que se olharam nos olhos novamente, era possível ver, tanto no âmbar quanto no cinza, marcas dolorosas demais para que fossem simplesmente esquecidas. Além do mais, a realidade de fora daquele quarto não tardaria a esmagá-los assim que tivesse a primeira oportunidade. Havia tanta dor no rosto cavado de Sirius, que era como se um buraco se abrisse no estômago do lobisomem ao tentar fitá-lo.

Ambos se encararam em silêncio. Novamente perderam-se no tempo. Era como se fosse preciso tempo para absorver tudo o que liam um no outro, cruzando barreiras de entendimento onde as palavras tornavam-se vazias de significado. Havia tanta, _tanta_ dor. Tanto medo. Por eles. Por Harry.

E, ainda assim, Remus lhe sorriu.

E ele não saberia jamais explicar como poderia haver _tanta_ felicidade, em meio a uma maré iminente – e tão familiar – de _sofrimento._

* * *

**NA: **Trecho retirado do quarto livro da série, Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo, logo após final do Torneio Tribruxo.¹

E, como sempre, obrigado a quem leu!


End file.
